


Can't you see?

by namelessxqueen



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Denial, M/M, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessxqueen/pseuds/namelessxqueen





	1. Chapter 1

22 years old Louis Tomlinson is an average man who desperately needs someone to truly and unconditionally love him. But there is one ‘’little’’ problem, he doesn’t believe in love, he doesn’t believe that someone could actually love HIM, because every boyfriend he had treated him like crap. All he knows is that he wants someone to be by his side, he doesn’t want to feel lonely all the time. But he knows it’s gonna be hard, because how can you believe someone really loves you when you’re uncomfortable with yourself?  
One day he’ll meet 20 years old man named Harry Styles. At first Louis won’t believe Harry that he really fell for him, but then all of a sudden everything will be better. The one thing Louis won’t realize is that everything happened SO quickly. He won’t realize that Harry told him he fell in love with him so soon at the beginning of their relationship. Something just doesn’t fit in here, but Louis will realize it too late. There will be no way back.


	2. Chapter 2

And that was it. Louis was depressed and broken, again. A lot of people would’ve said that he was just sad, not depressed. But they didn’t know anything, nobody did, only Louis. Only Louis himself knew how he felt about everything what happened and if you had asked him, he wouldn’t have told you the truth. Not because he was selfish or something, but because he didn’t want to bother other people, he knew very well they wouldn’t have been interested either, so he kept all his secrets just to himself. But that wasn’t everything, he also didn’t say anything to anyone because he didn’t trust them, he didn’t trust anyone. He wasn’t like this his whole life, but people and some experiences made him to be like this. It wasn’t like he wanted it, of course not, who for God’s sake would want to be depressed and feel miserable all the time? Nobody I guess. But there wasn’t any other option. He just couldn’t look like he was all right and happy, because he wasn’t. Maybe he was everything; helpless, useless, unwanted, broken... but definitely not happy. 

Friends? Yes, he used to have friends, but maybe like five years ago when everything was all right and Louis was the kind of guy, who made everyone smile or laugh. Now he was all alone and unwanted. Nobody wanted to be with him because for all of his ex-friends he was now some weirdo. There was a time when Louis was helping everyone he was so nice and kind. He thought maybe there will be a time when he’ll need a true friend, a true help, so he was helping his friends and hoped that maybe someday somebody will help him like he did. Louis was right, the time when he needed someone to by his side came, but nobody was there for him. There was nobody he could talk to and nobody who could help him. He was all alone. There was no wonder that he has become this, a person with a dead and empty soul.

Louis slowly bit his lower lip as he looked directly at the building in front of him. This building was huge but yet it was nice and caused him a warm feeling. He did few steps further and now he started to feel really nervous. He even started to nervously tapping with his right leg. Yeah, he was kind of scared, because this was totally new experience for him. This was the first time he entered the building and he didn’t know at all what to expect.  
At first he didn’t want to but about one month ago he decided that he had to do something with himself. He knew very well he was a mess, but he was so afraid to let someone helped him. But now, here he was, facing the destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

The inside of the building was really nice, not as cold as Louis expected. But still, he didn’t feel comfortable enough. He did few steps further and slowly opened the door to another room. Now he was facing at least fifteen people, he thought. He tensed up, because for him it was a lot of people and he started to feel really uncomfortable. All eyes were on him as he slowly went closer. People were sitting on chairs in a circle and Louis decided to join them so he carefully sat on the last chair which was free. Everyone started chatting with each other, but Louis was still sitting on the chair without moving, afraid of speaking with someone. Suddenly the room was quiet, because another person entered and everyone was looking at her, it was the same case as when Louis entered the room. It was a nice woman in her forties and as Louis expected, the woman was ‘leader’ of this session. “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome. All of you are here to talk about your problems. I and everyone else in the room are here for you. You can tell us everything and we’ll try to help you. Please remember, you’re not alone anymore. Since this is the first session, we need to get to know each other. So, I’ll introduce myself and then every one of you do the same as me, okay? But before we get started, does anybody have a question?” The room was all quiet again, nobody said anything. Then she introduced herself and after that everyone did the same. We had to say basic information about our lives and we also had to say the reason why we decided to join this support group. Yeah, I was really nervous because I wasn’t used to talk in front of so many people. At least, not for good five years. My speech wasn’t that bad, actually I considered it as quite good speech, except for stuttering. But as I said before, it was good. 

The woman was really nice, she didn’t laugh at us and she gave me comfortable feeling. I felt like I could tell her everything, well, maybe not everything, but for now, I felt really relieved that finally maybe someone will understand me. Maybe finally all my problems will go away, because I had someone to talk to. Maybe I’ll be happy. Again.

Because it was just the first session, we didn’t talk much, only basic stuff. Soon after the last person had the speech, she thanked us for joining this group and with that she left. I slowly stood up and looked around the room, few people were chatting again and other people were leaving the building and I decided to join them. I did only few steps when suddenly someone tapped me on my shoulder. I wasn’t expecting this so it scared the hell out of me and I jumped out of my skin. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” the man noticed my frightened look. “That’s okay. I’m just not used to people talk to me. I’m Louis by the way, nice to meet you.” “I’m Harry, you too.”


End file.
